A Fading Friendship
by Mina-the-Mongoose
Summary: Sonic and Tails meet up with a new Mongoose character, who's brought along some friends. What will happen when one of her friends turns out to be one of the most grumpy and unfriendly people that Sonic has ever met? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :]
1. Chapter 1

**A Fading Friendship**

**Chapter One.**

"Sonic! Sonic!" shouted the young two-tailed fox, Miles Prower, who was known to his friends as 'Tails'. Sonic came rushing over in an instant with his super speedy feet. "What is it Tails? Whats wrong?" "Sonic...I heard something in the bushes...over there!" cried Tails, pointing a shaking finger towards a bunch of bushes. "Hm... I'm sure it's nothing," laughed Sonic.

Sonic walked over to the patch of bushes and looked inside. "GAH!" shouted Sonic as two fierce looking hands grabbed him and pulled him in. "SONIC!" cried Tails, rushing inside after him.

As Sonic looked up at what grabbed him in, he realised that it was a tough looking red wolf, and he looked very angry. "SPARKZ, you JERK!" he yelled at Sonic. "Sparkz?" asked Sonic. "Are you sure you...uh...have the right hedgehog?" asked Tails. "Uh?" growled the wolf, taking a better look at Sonic. "Oh," he said, dropping Sonic to the forest floor, "...Yeah...". "HAW HAW, you can't catch me!" teased a voice coming from just behind a few trees away. The red wolf's ears went straight up at the voice. "SPAAAARKZ!" he screamed, and then bolted after the creature behind the tree. From what Sonic and Tails could see, they understood why the wolf had gotten the two confused. 'Sparkz' was just a little bit darker blue than Sonic was, and they were both hedgehogs. But Sparkz looked much rougher than Sonic did, with his spike bracelets and bandages. He also looked very fast...maybe even faster than Sonic!

"Sorry about that," came a voice from behind Sonic, "they're always like that." Sonic and Tails both spun around, to find a light purple mongoose with long, soft pink hair that went all the way to her knees. The mongoose smiled sweetly and said, "I'm Angel, and that's Asteroid and Sparkz." "I've never seen you guys around here before!" smiled Tails, "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails because of my two tails." "And I'm Sonic." guestered Sonic, placing his hand out to shake hers. Angel returned the handshake. "That Sparkz sure is fast..." Sonic said, in amazement. "Heehee," laughed Angel, "he sure is! Almost as fast as his girlfriend, Spook!" "Spook?" asked Sonic. "Yes! She's a teenage porcupine with jet black fur...you've...never seen her around?" Angel asked, astonished. "Well I --" Sonic was cut off because of a loud crash that came from about where Sparkz and Asteroid were. The three began running towards the two.

"Oh no! Are you guys OK!" cried Angel, running as fast as she could. Turns out that Sparkz hadn't been looking where he was going and had colided with a tree. "Sparkz...when will you ever learn?" said Asteroid sarcastically. "Now, Asteroid...be nice..." said Angel. Just then a huge gust of speed came blazing through right to Sparkz. "Sparkz! Are you alright?" asked the blaze of speed as soon as it settled down next to him. "Yeah, Spook," replied Sparkz, rubbing his head, "I'm alright...". "Spook?" asked Sonic. "Oh yeah! That's her, Sonic! Thats Spook!" smiled Angel. The black Porcupine immeadiatly turned around at the sound of her name. "Yeah...who wants to know...?" she asked dangerously, meeting her blood-red eyes with Sonic's harmless green ones. A chill was sent down Sonic's spine as the whole area went silent. "Well...I'd better be off," said Spook to Sparkz, "...later." She glanced Sonic one last mysterious look, and then was off.

"...I don't think she likes me..." said Sonic, startled. Angel just gave an unsure laugh and then guided Sonic and Tails outside the forest. "Don't worry about her, Sonic..." said Angel as they walked, "she's always like that."

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fading Friendship**

**Chapter Two.**

"You two keep safe, and...Sonic? Don't worry too hard about Spook the Porcupine, k?" smiled Angel the Mongoose as she waved to Sonic and Tails as they continued on their way. "Okay Angel! Take care, and thanks for everything!" replied Sonic as he pittered along with his best two-tailed fox friend, Tails. "Bye!" laughed Tails. Angel continued waving and smiling until they were far out of sight. "_Such kind friends, I have..._" giggled Angel to herself, "_I'm so thankful for them..._". She smiled to herself and then ventured back into the forest grounds.

A while later, Sonic and Tails were far, far away from Angel and already close on the scent of Robotnik, when another scent tickled their noses. This one was seemingly familiar and yet so rare and delicate... Did they smell it before? The smell baffled their minds as they gazed at eachother in a confused state. Sonic could feel it zooming closer and closer until they were surprised to see a creature standing infront of them. The scent was coming from it! Sonic looked up at the creature, only to find the same black porcupine creature that he had seen earlier glaring at him eye-to-eye. Her deep red eyes seemed to glare right through him, and sent a terrible shiver down his spine. It was Spook the Porcupine.

"**_You_** again..." she snarled at Sonic, completely ignoring Tails yet again. Sonic felt a chill rise over his entire body this time. "Grr..." he finally worked up the courage to say, "Out of my way!" "_Your_ way?" she growled. "Yes...**MY** way!" Sonic snarled back. "_Sonic!_" whispered Tails, "_...Be careful! She looks dangerous..._" "Don't worry, little buddy," smiled Sonic, "I've got it all under control!" "Do you now?" Spook said sarcastically.

Before Sonic could respond with another witty insult, Spook had already flew through the air and had landed a huge fist on the side of Sonic's face, completely breaking out two of his teeth. He spit out some blood into his hand and wiped it on his knee before standing up again. "Oh yeah?" he said, lashing out at her feircely. When he got to where she was standing, she was gone! He felt a huge blow to the back of his head and whirled around to see no one there. This time, he felt a shoe rip through his back fur, sending a peircing pain up his spine. "**Sonic**!"cried Tails in a scared tone, "Your back! Your back is bleeding!"

Sonic wiped a hand against his back, and sure enough when he examined his glove, it was covered with deep red blood. "Sonic! Let me help!" cried Tails, jumping into action as Sonic kneeled on the ground. "Tails! Nooo!" Sonic yelled, but he was too late. Tails had already lashed out at Spook, and was being pounded by her strong, sharp fists.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." a familiar sweet voice said rather sharply. The creature emerged from a forest nearby where they were fighting. It turned out to be none other than Angel the Mongoose.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fading Friendship**

**Chapter Three.**

Spook glared over at the creature, but when she realised it was Angel, her expression went from angry to surprised in an instant. "Angel? What's this all about?" Spook asked, confused. "Put...him...down." she repeated. "...I...thought we were best friends..." Spook asked. "We ARE...Spook..." Angel replied, "but what does that have to do with torturing my **other** friends!" "Why? Why do you do that! YOU NEVER TAKE MY SIDE FOR ANYTHING!" Spook yelled at Angel, immediatly dropping Tails and walking over to her, "WHY!" "I _do_." Angel said, glaring into Spook's blood red eyes, while not showing any signs of scaredness whatsoever.

"How can she _do_ that!" said Tails, amazed. "Do what, little buddy?" asked Sonic, making his way over to his two-tailed friend. "How can she just fight with Spook without being scared? When I was in Spook's grasp, I was shaking like there was no tomorrow!" said Tails. "I know what you mean!" agreed Sonic, "I get a chill down my spine whenever Spook comes around... Even saying her name gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah! Like WHEN!" continued Spook. "Whenever your RIGHT. Which is practically never." answered Angel honestly. "Oh yeah! Think your so great, do ya?" Spook snarled. "Where did that come from! I do _not_!" Angel argued. "Your just being MODEST." Spook yelled. "Believe what you wanna believe," Angel answered smartly, "no one's stopping you. I'm flattered that you think that though." Angel sent a smile over to Sonic and Tails, just fast enough that Spook wouldn't see. "_I think she has a plan..._" Tails whispered, relieved.

"You wanna FIGHT?" growled Spook. "You know I never resort to violence. Out of all the people in the world...you should know that!" Angel winked. "Too bad for you, Miss Never-lives-a-real-day-of-her-life!" Spook taunted. "You think living means fighting!" Angel asked, disgusted. "Oh, keep quiet Miss-perfect-little-angel!" Spook continued. Suddenly, Spook lashed out at Angel with a feirce punch, but before it could reach her, a large pink transparent defence bubble surrounded Angel the Mongoose.

"Think you can just protect your inocent little body that easily!" growled Spook, pounding over and over again at Angel's defencive bubble. A butterfly appeared in Angels paws and was absorbed into her body, giving her giant, beautiful butterfly wings that sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. The bubble disappeared and Angel flew up into the air where Spook couldn't reach her. "That won't stop ME!" snarled Spook, aiming her hand up in Angel's direction. "..._No..._" Angel gasped quietly as fear struck her face. "**HA!**" Spook yelled maniacally as a large black beam shot out from her hand.

"**NOOOO!**" Sonic and Tails said simultainiusly as they bolted up off the ground and tackled into Spook the Porcupine.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fading Friendship**

**Chapter Four.**

The black beam went shooting out just sizzling past Angels ear. "_Sigh..._" Angel gasped in relief, "**Thank** you two **so** much!" She smiled. "Grr...CURSE YOU!" moaned Spook as she lay stuck under Sonic and Tails. "Is that any way to treat your own best friend?" Sonic said. "Yeah! If Sonic ever treated me that way, I'd be out of that friendship in an instant!" agreed Tails, hinting at Angel. "_Does he think I shouldn't be best friends with Spook anymore?_" Angel questioned herself, "_Is he...right?_" Angel shook off the thought and consentrated deeply. "Excuse me." she said politely to Sonic and Tails. They both smiled and immediatly lifted themselves off Spook.

Angel's eyes went a bright, bright pink as about 20 or so glowing pink butterflies emerged from her hands! They surrounded Spook and lifted her off the ground. "Bring her somewhere...free." Angel ordered. The butterflies immediatly took off, carrying Spook with them, to find somewhere peaceful and free to place her. "Good luck!" Angel waved and smiled as her eyes returned to normal and her wings began to dissipate as she took her spot on the ground.

"Hmmmm..." she smiled sweetly at Sonic and Tails, "Thanks so very much for helping me. If you hadn't...well... I wouldn't want to think of that!" "What would've happened?" Tails asked curiously. "That black beam she lets off...can make you dissapear in an instant. Anyone who gets even the slightest tap from it will dissapear in a moments notice and never be seen again...No one knows what happens to the victims...but I for one wouldn't like to find out." She laughed weakly. "Me either." agreed Tails kindly.

"Why do you do it?" Sonic asked, without thinking first, "I mean...why do you two remain friends if she has such a bad temper? You too are so...differant!" "Yeah!" Tails agreed, "Your so sweet and she's so...well...not." Angel smiled, "Thank you, Tails. Your very kind." Tails blushed slightly and smiled to himself. "Well...I'm actually not quite sure why we are best friends anyways! We met so long ago...and yet she's always been the same!" Angel pondered. "You mean she was ALWAYS that mean?" Sonic awed. Angel nodded sadly. "I think it's time you made a new best friend!" laughed Tails. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you tag along with us! We meet tons of new people everyday! Maybe one would be perfect for a best friend!" grinned Sonic. "Why would I need a new one when I have the two greatest best friends in the world already?" she smiled, putting both her arms around Sonic and Tails and cuddling them both. "Awwww..." Sonic and Tails said together, putting their arms around Angel and cuddling back. Angel giggled to herself. "Whats so funny?" Tails smiled. "I'm just wondering where the butterflies set Spook down..." she chuckled. And with that they all began to quietly giggle, just imagining the places they had put Spook the Porcupine.

"What! No! Not here! Anywhere but here!" begged Spook as the butterflies set her down in a farmland that seemed like it went on forever and ever. The butterflies dropped her off and disappeared into the deep blue sky. "Noo! Waiiiit!" She cried. She huffed and puffed then turned around to meet face-to-face with a big black and white animal with huge blue eyes. "...Mooooooo..." "Aw...just great." she snarled.

**End of A Fading Friendship. Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


End file.
